


Pretty Blue Eyes

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean is a single father at the beach with his daughter and meets Cas when she crashes into him while chasing birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Blue Eyes

“Emma, sweetheart! Why don’t you hold up for a sec?” Dean calls over to his five year old daughter who is running through the sand after a flock of birds.

“But Daddy, look at them! They’re so pretty!” she calls back. Her arms are up in the air as if ready to grab one. Dean halls the beach bag over his shoulder, containing all of Emma’s favourite beach toys and a few towels, before running after her.

Dean looks up just in time to see her run straight into someone who is lying on the sand. There’s a collective yelp and Dean cringes. He hopes there isn’t any yelling involved because he knows that would ruin Emma’s morning.

Before he knows it Dean is standing right next to the stranger who still has Emma sprawled all over his bare chest. Dean leans over to pick Emma off of the man. “I am so so sorr - ” he begins only to be cut off by his daughter.

“Wow Daddy, look at his eyes. They’re so blue and pretty.” the man laughs, a deep, low rumbling sound. Dean finally has a chance to actually look at the man that his daughter is still holding onto. Dean’s breath hitches. She’s right. His eyes are so blue and pretty. But that’s not all. The man has messy, dark hair that’s just asking Dean to run his hands through it. He has a tanned, toned stomach and his hipbones, oh god his hipbones. 

He suddenly feels eyes on him and glances up to see the other man roaming his eyes all over Dean’s bare chest. “Daddy why are you’re cheeks going red? You’re not sunburnt already are you?” Dean sees the other man blush hard and Dean coughs awkwardly before he leans down again to grab Emma in a second attempt.

“Ah, sorry about that.” Dean mumbles, placing Emma on her feet.

“Um no, that’s…um…okay.” the other man stumbles over his words as he sits up and Dean can’t help but find it adorable.

“Well, we’ll be off th -” Dean starts.

“Would you like to come to the creek with us?” Emma asks the man. The man looks a little bit shocked, flickering his eyes between Emma and Dean. 

“Ah no Emma, darling, let’s just allow this man to get back to whatever he was doing. Okay?” Dean can see that Emma is about to whine but she’s stopped short.

“I would love to come to the creek with you.” the man says. Emma jumps up and down and starts to run towards the creek, leaving Dean standing over the ridiculously attractive man.

“Um sorry about that. You don’t really have to come if you don’t want.” Dean says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. The man brushes himself off and stands.

“No, I…um…want to. And it’s Castiel by the way.” Castiel reaches out his hand.

“I’m Dean and that’s my daughter Emma.” Dean says taking Castiel’s hand and shaking it. Dean can’t help but notice how beautifully long and slender Castiel’s hands are. How can someone’s hands possibly be so attractive? Dean tries not to wonder what other parts of him are attractive.

“Yes I figured, as much.” Castiel says, grabbing his towel in one hand and his book in the other hand, before starting to walk off in the direction of the creek.

They make small talk all the way to the creek and Dean tries to remove the image of Castiel underneath him out of his mind. He is suddenly jealous of his own daughter for falling on top of the man.

When they get to the creek, they put down their gear and Dean tugs on Emma’s floaties. Even though Emma is a good swimmer for her age, Dean likes to take every precaution. Once that is done, Emma takes Dean’s hand in one of hers and Castiel’s hand in the other and pulls them into the water.

They splash around with Emma for a while, Dean taking multiple glances at Castiel’s back muscles rippling with every movement and his stomach muscles moving up and down with each breath. Dean will be having some wild dreams tonight. 

“Okay, Emma. I think it’s time for us to hop out and go get some lunch.” Dean says, slowly wading towards the creek entrance. 

“Okay, Daddy but can the pretty blue eyed man come with us?” she asks and Dean sees Castiel’s cheeks tinge with pink. He sure does blush easily. Dean wonders if it spreads to his chest. Just as the thought comes, Dean quickly shakes it away.

“I don’t know sweetheart. Why don’t you ask the pretty blue eyed man?” Castiel’s eyes flicker over to him and his cheeks go bright red when Dean winks.

“Okay. Would you like to come to lunch with us?” Emma asks, hopefully.

“I would love to come to lunch with you.” Castiel replies, giving them both a warm smile.

Two months later.

Dean strokes his knuckle up and down Cas’ bare spine, his other hand tangled in his dark messy hair. Cas’ legs are wrapped around Dean’s waist, although they’re only loosely hanging there. It’s always much easier having Cas like this when they’re in the water. 

Dean hums as Cas rests their foreheads together. Suddenly a small laugh is drawn out of Cas. Dean leans back to look at the gorgeous man in his arms.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, a smile easily springing up on Dean’s face. Cas shakes his head.

“I was just thinking about when we first met.” Cas raises his eyebrows suggestively. “I couldn’t help myself. I was totally eyeing you up.” Dean laughs, his head falling back.

“Oh, yeah? Well you weren’t the only one. And you know what? I was having some pretty wild fantasies about you too.” Cas laughs again and it vibrates through Dean where their bare chests meet.

“May I ask what they were about?” Cas asks, his mischievous blues eyes lighting up.

“Maybe about having you under me.” Dean says as he moves his hand from Cas’ spine to run it along his thigh. Cas squirms at the touch and Dean can’t help but grin.

“Well I guess you got your fantasy.” Cas says, biting his lip.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I still have so many more.” Dean nips at Cas’ collarbone while Cas leans his head back and tightens his legs around Dean’s waist.

“Would you like to fill me in?” Dean can feel his heart beating a little bit faster in his chest. Dean leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“One of them includes me taking you right here in this very creek.” he says slowly, letting his lips brush over the shell of Cas’ ear. 

“Dean.” Cas whines. “We can’t do that. This is a public place.” His voice is strained and he’s very slowly starting to rut against Dean’s taut stomach. 

“C’mon Cas. There’s barely anyone around and if we went round that corner I bet no one would see us. Even now, no one can tell how hard you are for me.” he says slipping his hand down the back of Cas’ swim trunks under the water. 

“Oh shut up, Dean. You started this.” Cas quickly chastises, before letting out a low moan as Dean’s other hand slips under his swim trunks as well. The sound goes straight downstairs and Dean can’t keep himself quiet.

“Fuck, Cas!” He quickly bites his lip and he can see Cas smirk out of the corner of his eye. That smug little dick.

“Daddy! Why do you tell me not to swear when you swear all the time?” Dean and Cas both whip their heads over to where Emma is curled up in Sam’s arms, having come over from where she was snorkelling near the rocks.

Dean feels Cas loosen his hold on Dean so their not so close and Dean immediately takes his hands out of Cas’ trunks. ‘What d’ya mean darling? I never swear.” Sam smirks but Dean remains confused.

“You’re always swearing at Cas whenever your alone with him. I hear it all the time.” she complains. Oh, right. Dean and Cas’ cheeks both heat up.

“Um…” Dean’s brain is short circuiting.

“Don’t worry, Emma. It’s nothing harmful. He just likes to take his frustration out on me sometimes.” Sam throws his head back in laughter as Dean’s eyes go wide in shock.

Cas looks so smug. “Oh you bet I do.” Dean quips, staring straight into Cas’ eyes.

“Okay, I think that’s enough. Let’s go get some lunch.” Sam says, quickly rushing off with Emma.

Cas smiles. “Well, maybe next time we can finish what we started.” Cas unwraps his legs and plants himself on the ground. 

“Oh so now you’re in on my fantasy?” Dean raises his eyebrows and now it’s his turn to look smug. Cas shakes his head.

“I hate you.” he says, smiling so widely, that his eyes are crinkling and his nose is scrunching up in the way that Dean loves.

“No you don’t. You love me, pretty blue eyes.” Dean leans in to catch his lips. Cas hums into it before pulling away and leaning in to Dean’s ear.

“I guess I do.” He whispers, and Dean can’t help but shiver knowing that it’s a promise of what’s to come later.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
